Leben und Sterben in Tokyo
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Die dunkle Vergangenheit holt die Familie Kudo ein...


Noch kurz etwas, bevor ich euch auf den Text loslasse: Etwas ist anders als in den letzten paar FFs. Was es ist? Lest selbst!

ShinichiKudo

_**Leben und Sterben in Tokyo**_

**Kapitel 1: Ärger am Morgen bringt Kummer und Sorgen**

"Juhu!"

Der Schrei der Kudo-Zwillinge war von Freude erfüllt.

Aber ihr Vater war darüber nicht gerade glücklich.

Es war frühmorgens, sein Wecker, den er auf sechs Uhr gestellt hatte, hatte noch gar nicht geklingelt. Shinichi dürfte eigentlich noch gar nicht wach sein, trotzdem war er es. Müde richtete er sich auf und sah zu seiner Frau, die immer noch schlief.

"Ran?"

Sie regte sich langsam und stöhnte anschliessend leise.

"Du bist dran", sagte sie mit schlaftrunkener Stimme.

"Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Ran."

"Eben. Du bist dran, Meisterdetektiv. Vor sieben Uhr morgens sind es deine Kinder, also bitte."

Shinichi stöhnte laut hörbar auf.

"Schon gut, schon gut. Jetzt bin ich wenigstens wach."

Seufzend stand der zweifache Familienvater auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Kinderzimmer. Als er es betrat, mussten sich seine Augen erst an die Helligkeit gewöhnen, erst dann sah er die Zwillinge, die beide am Fenster standen und aufgeregt hinausstarrten.

"Kinder, warum schlaft ihr nicht? Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

"Aber es schneit, Daddy!"

"Zurück ins Bett, aber etwas plötzlich."

"Daddy! Es schneit! Können wir rausgehen und einen Schneemann bauen?"

Shinichi schaute seinen Nachwuchs mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Es ist vier Uhr morgens! Natürlich könnt ihr nicht raus. Ihr geht jetzt sofort wieder ins Bett, sonst ist der heutige Ausflug in den Park gestrichen!"

Die vierjährigen Zwillinge schauten ihren Vater mit grossen und erschrockenen Augen an, doch sie sagten nichts mehr. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie zurück zu ihren Betten und sprangen hinein.

Erfreut über seinen Sieg ging Shinichi erst zu Shinichi Jr. und deckte ihn zu, dann tat er dasselbe bei seiner Tochter Reika. "Sehr ihr, es geht doch."

"Gehen wir heute in den Park?"

"Wenn ihr euch benehmt, ja. Und jetzt lasst den Schnee in Ruhe und schlaft noch ein Weilchen. Und lasst auch euren Daddy schlafen, er muss heute nämlich wieder arbeiten gehen."

"Gehen wir heute in den Park?"

Der Familienvater stöhnte leise. Sein Nachwuchs würde wohl eines Tages wegen Nachtruhestörung verhaftet werden...

"Schlaft jetzt."

Als Shinichi wieder ins Elternbett stieg, seufzte er, als er die wohlige Wärme, die unter der Bettdecke herrschte, wieder spüren konnte. Ran drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Was war denn los?"

"Kinder", sagte Shinichi nur und seufzte erneut. "Kinder."

Ran grinste.

"Welch ein Wunder, bei diesem Vater... Aber ich habe nichts anderes erwartet."

"Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heissen?"

Seine Ehefrau krebste scheinbar zurück.

"Nichts, nichts. Schlaf jetzt, du musst in ein paar Stunden wieder aufstehen."

Shinichi warf einen Blick auf die leuchtende Digitalanzeige seines Weckers. Es war fast zehn nach Vier.

"In ein paar Stunden? Wohl eher in ein paar Minuten."

Ran erwiderte nichts, sondern seufzte nur. Sie war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen. Shinichi hielt es für das beste und legte sich auch wieder hin, und als er beim Klingeln des Weckers wider Erwarten doch aufwachte, fühlte er sich müder als am Vorabend, als er ins Bett gegangen war.

"Noch fünf Minuten", murmelte er und schlief sofort wieder ein.

"Daaaaddyyyy!"

Neben ihm bewegte sich rhythmisch etwas, was Shinichi sich nicht erklären konnte. Erst, als er sich schlaftrunken zu Rans Betthälfte umdrehte, erkannte er den Grund. Shinichi Jr. hüpfte auf dem Bett herum, genau dort, wo Ran eigentlich liegen sollte.

Ruckartig richtete Shinichi sich auf, dann sah er zu seinem Wecker. Es war fast zehn Uhr. Er hatte verschlafen.

"Scheisse!"

So schnell er konnte stand er auf, zog sich an und schnappte sich seinen Sohn, der das Bett immer noch als Trampolin missbrauchte. Eine Minute später war er in der Küche, wo Ran und Reika sassen und zusammen Memory spielten.

"Guten Morgen, Shinichi. Auch schon wach?"

Er ächzte und liess seinen Sohn los.

"Hättest du mich nicht wecken können? Jetzt komme ich zu spät zur Arbeit!"

"Nein, das wirst du nicht", sagte Ran in aller Seelenruhe und legte ein erstes Kärtchen frei. "Ich habe angerufen und gesagt, dass du heute nicht kommst."

Shinichi starrte sie an.

"Was hast du?"

"Ich habe angerufen und gesagt, dass du heute nicht zur Arbeit kommst", wiederholte Ran ohne ihn anzusehen und legte ein zweites Kärtchen frei. Leider das falsche, so dass Reika zu grinsen begann.

Shinichi liess sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

"Was hast du ihnen wieder erzählt, Ran? Hast du sie wieder mal mit einer Ausrede hingehalten?"

Sie stöhnte leise und schaute ihn endlich an.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber du hast schon so viele Überstunden angesammelt, dass ich es für richtig hielt, dass du die zweite Hälfte des Tages auch noch freinimmst und endlich deinen Schlafmangel bekämpfst. Aber", fügte sie seufzend hinzu. "Viel gebracht hat es anscheinend nicht, wenn du jetzt schon wieder wach bist."

"Pah", kam es gereizt von Shinichi. "Bedank dich bei unserem Sohnemann und kauf ihm zum Geburtstag ein Trampolin. Dann haben wir wenigstens unser Bett wieder für uns allein."

"Hehehe."

Shinichi Jr. lachte, dann wollte er Reikas Memory-Spiel sabotieren und somit seiner Mutter helfen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn davon ab und schickte den Jungen ins Wohnzimmer. Anschliessend beugte er sich zu seiner Tochter hinunter.

"Pass gut auf, Reika. Deine Mama ist in Kartenspielen unschlagbar, auch beim Memory."

Die Vierjährige schaute für einen Moment erschrocken zu ihm hoch, dann lachte sie nur und deckte die vier letzten Karten auf, ehe auch sie ins Wohnzimmer verschwand. Shinichi richtete sich wieder auf; er verstand nur Bahnhof.

"Was ist denn mit der Kleinen los?"

Ran schaute ihren Ehemann fies grinsend an, während sie die Karten zusammenräumte.

"Du hast vergessen, dass ich sie auch mal gewinnen lasse. Sie glaubt dir nicht."

"Du hetzt sie also gegen mich auf."

"Das tue ich nicht", sagte Ran leicht gereizt.

"Doch, das tust du."

"Nein."

Shinichi gab urplötzlich klein bei und ging auf sie zu, was Ran verwunderte. "Was ist denn?"

Anstelle einer Antwort bekam sie einen langen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, wodurch sie sofort milder gestimmt war. "Wofür war der denn?"

Ihr Mann lächelte.

"Der Lebenskünstler beginnt den Tag damit, dass er etwas Schönes küsst."

"Danke für das Kompliment."

"Daaaaddyyyy!"

Shinichi seufzte.

Jetzt hatte er einen kurzen Moment der Zweisamkeit mit seiner Frau, von dem er gehofft hatte, dass er länger dauern würde, doch sein Filius machte ihm einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Daddy!"

Auch Reika rief nun nach ihm, und er seufzte. Er wusste schon, was sie wollten, und es hatte mit ihrer Spielkonsole zu tun.

"Na los, geh, sonst nehmen sie noch das ganze Wohnzimmer auseinander", seufzte Ran und stand auf. "Und danach gehst du wieder ins Bett und bleibst bis Mittag da, okay? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du am Nachmittag übermüdet mit ihnen in den Park gehst."

Auch Shinichi seufzte.

"Wenn sie den Teppich nicht in Brand setzen, kann ich das gerne tun."

"Keine Sorge, ich lasse die Kleinen schon nicht aus den Augen."

"Das ist auch besser so."

"Geh jetzt schlafen, du hast es dringend nötig. Ich wecke dich, wenn das Mittagessen fertig ist."

Keine zehn Minuten später, nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Wohnzimmer, lag Shinichi wieder im Bett und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten, während die Zwillinge den Rest des Vormittags mit Videospielen verbrachten. Ran indessen erledigte einen Teil der Hausarbeit, bis es Zeit war, das Mittagessen vorzubereiten, bei dem sie Hilfe von ihrer Tochter Reika bekam.

Ihr Bruder liess sich gar nicht erst in der Küche blicken, sondern wuchtete ganz alleine die Matratze seines Bettes aus dem Zimmer. Mit der hatte er etwas Spezielles vor, aber dafür brauchte er die gleichaltrige Reika...

Bevor er sie jedoch rufen konnte, funkte Ran ihm dazwischen.

"Shinichi! Komm her und hilf deiner Schwester!"

Der Junge blieb stocksteif stehen. Eigentlich wollte er die Aufforderung ignorieren, aber andererseits kriegte er mächtig Ärger, wenn er es tat. Seine Mutter konnte schon sehr rigoros sein...

So schlimm, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, war es dann doch nicht, er fand sogar Gefallen daran, das verschiedenfarbige Gemüse kleinzuschneiden und es zu mischen. Allerdings stellte sich Reika etwas geschickter an als er, was ihm nicht so wirklich gefiel. Als es ihm wortwörtlich zu bunt wurde, verschwand er einfach sang- und klanglos, allerdings nicht zurück zu seiner Matratze, sondern ins Wohnzimmer. Über besagte Matratze stolperte sein Vater Shinichi fast, als er durch den Duft des Mittagessens aus dem Schlaf gerissen und in Richtung der Küche gelockt wurde. Er wusste sofort, wem sie gehörte.

"Shinichi! Die Matratze räumst du selber wieder weg, ist das klar?"

Der Detektiv bekam keine Antwort.

Nach dem Essen veranstalteten die Zwillinge ein Bürostuhlrennen in der Bibliothek, was Shinichi jedoch schnell beenden konnte. Schliesslich stand der Ausflug in den Park an. Was es mit der Matratze auf sich hatte, erfuhren die Zwillingseltern erst, als Shinichi mit den Kindern zurückgekommen war; sie rutschten mit der Matratze als Unterlage die Treppe hinunter. Dumm war nur, dass sie zu schwer und zu gross war, um sie alleine wieder hinaufzutragen. Ran nahm sich dieser Sache gar nicht erst an, und auch Shinichi dachte nicht daran, das Ding wieder die Treppe hochzuwuchten; zumindest nicht, um damit den Kindern eine weitere Rutschpartie zu ermöglichen.

Alles in allem war es ein ganz normaler Tag im Hause Kudo, und Shinichi hoffte, dass die restlichen Februar-Tage ebenfalls so normal wie möglich waren.

Allerdings geschah nur wenige Tage später etwas, was Shinichis mehr oder weniger geordnetes Leben total aus der Bahn warf.

Die dunkle Vergangenheit, von der er gehofft hatte, sie würde auch dort bleiben, holte ihn und seine geliebte Ehefrau ein.

Allerdings war es nicht seine Vergangenheit, die sie einholte.

Es war Rans Vergangenheit...

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
